


【多弗中心】镜中

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 他从梦中醒来时仍是大汗淋漓。沸水般的梦境几乎将他淹没，无尽的荒原上唯有徒徒燃烧着的烈焰，空气中弥漫着饥饿、苦痛、疾病和羞辱。仅有口鼻是无法呼吸的，他梦见他用匕首划开自己的两腮，漆黑的海水涌进他的喉管，填满他的肺腑。直到最后一滴鲜血也被烧干了。
Kudos: 2





	【多弗中心】镜中

他从梦中醒来时仍是大汗淋漓。沸水般的梦境几乎将他淹没，无尽的荒原上唯有徒徒燃烧着的烈焰，空气中弥漫着饥饿、苦痛、疾病和羞辱。仅有口鼻是无法呼吸的，他梦见他用匕首划开自己的两腮，漆黑的海水涌进他的喉管，填满他的肺腑。直到最后一滴鲜血也被烧干了。

铜制的淋浴头洒下清洁的冷水，慷慨地冲走了他颈项间的汗水和短暂的狼狈，将他胸膛内仍有余烬的灾难彻底浇熄。他从不向任何人提及他的梦境。他所得到的一切都曾经一字一句地向他保证——在不久的将来，他会成为一位国王，而不是一名士兵。国王从不需要为自己而战斗。因此，他便理所当然地放任梦中的荒原燃烧、海水干涸。而当他醒来，他只需要几个呼吸的瞬间便能恢复冷静。

曾有人说，梦会让人变得懦弱。他报以冷笑，只因他在梦中所见到的景象从来都是美丽且磅礴的，而未来他也必定会亲自点燃某片荒原，欣赏人们在饥饿、苦痛、疾病和羞辱中奋力喘息的模样。那未必有趣，但他注定要目睹那样的景象，因为整肃的前提便是毁灭，新生唯有在死亡之后。他会欣然走进那样的之后，走进之后的世界，走进世界最光明的顶端与最昏暗的一隅。

他离开浴室，途径房门附近的穿衣镜，看见镜中的自己。他想起他已经很久都不曾摘下墨镜了，上一次是在什么时候？他似乎从未直视过斯派达麦鲁斯的太阳。他记得北海的阳光是柔弱且苍白的。他的房间在楼层的最顶端，望向窗外便能够看见停靠着船只的港口，海岸边堆积成山的钢铁和废品。在霓色的镜片下，寻常的景色也会变得瑰丽而诡谲。它使他眼中的世界永远都是燃烧着的。

黑夜中的火焰从未熄灭。

他透过墨镜凝视着镜中的自己。那副薄薄的镜片是他同世界的距离，也是他同梦境的距离。他并不清楚自己的眼睛是否仍是那烈焰般的颜色，但那双眼睛的确会令他想起他的母亲，他的父亲，他年幼的弟弟。他记得他们之中的每一个人，即使他们都易碎、软弱而不堪一击。但他的确是不一样的那一个。过长的发尾被他用锋利的剪刀剪去，那些零碎的金发铺散在地板上，如同梦境中被摔碎的结局。他的母亲总是会死去，他枪口所指向的父亲始终只能啜泣着表达歉意，而罗西也会流着泪离开。他们永远都无法逃离两个世界之间的裂缝，命运窥视且掌管着他的梦境，他向来只拥有清醒时的狼藉。

他看见镜中的男人，赤身裸体，湿漉漉的碎发松散地遮挡着前额。他摘下墨镜，窗外的阳光闯进来，在镜面上汇集成耀眼的光斑。他凝视着那块刺目的白色，想起北海的四季从来都是苍白的。而黄昏很快就要到来了，这片土地上的一切都会被染上火焰般的橘红。到那时，他同太阳之间，他同现实之间，他同整个世界，便不会再有分毫距离。

END


End file.
